


Harry's Not-School Adventures

by Kateri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/pseuds/Kateri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles and ficlets written way back when before the Harry Potter books were all written. Main pairing is Severus/Harry with the occasional Gen ficlet. Some AU's and Post-War settings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frustration

Harry awoke slowly and stretched on the large bed, luxuriating in the feel of soft cotton sheets against his skin as he arched his back. The sound of running water from the bathroom had Harry sitting up wide awake, startled at the unexpected sound. Only moments later the water turned off and the door opened revealing Severus Snape. Severus walked into the room clad in only a towel, with water dripping down his muscled form.

Seeing Harry awake he detoured to the bed on his way to the open suitcase sitting on a stand mostly full of folded clothing.

“Morning lover,” Severus whispered as he crawled across the bed to Harry. When he reached him Severus grabbed a handful of thick black hair and pulled the younger man into a harsh kiss. As the kiss continued Harry felt himself melting into the bed and reached up to pull Severus on top of his now prone body, relishing in the weight of the other body. 

As the hard body on top of him began to grind into his own, and Severus’s mouth devoured his, Harry felt a fire begin to grow in his body, demanding more. Breaking the kiss, Harry through his head back, gasping as the fire rose higher, inflaming his body. Arching his back Harry wrapped a leg around Severus's waist, trying to rub his now hard cock against the other man. Just as his mouth began to search for Severus’s though a pounding on the door had Severus rolling off him and the bed before grabbing a robe and making his way to the door.

Harry lay gasping on the bed, feeling cold air waft across his heated flesh as Severus spoke quietly to someone at the entrance to their room. Finally the door closed and Severus made his way back to the bed but did not rejoin Harry on it. 

“That was housekeeping,” Severus said pulling Harry up by his hair and shoulder, “Apparently we only have ten minutes until our checkout time.” Leaning over slightly Severus brought his lips into contact with Harry’s before continuing. “Unfortunately that means that we will not be able to continue this delightful activity for some time. Quick get up, shower, and dress. You have ten minutes while I pack and check out. I’ll meet you in the lobby.” With that Severus hauled Harry out of bed and shoved him toward the bathroom. 

Entering the bathroom the frustrated man cursed housekeeping and his sexy lover before starting a very cold shower.


	2. Punctuality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punctuality and Cohabitation

Ron looked up when he heard the door opening and saw Harry hobble into their office. Glancing at the clock he was glad to note that Harry was only half an hour late this morning as opposed to the three to four hours of the past three weeks since his new roommate moved in. 

“So does this mean that you’re going to be more punctual from now on?” Ron asked his partner.

Hissing as he sat Harry settled before answering.

“Actually probably not, because not even Severus can fuck someone through a three day weekend and then again the following morning.”


	3. Dumbledore and Lily Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore is not a nice old man

“I don’t understand.” Lily said, covering her still flat stomach. 

“It’s really quite simple,” Said Dumbledore, “The Longbottems are experienced Auror’s in their thirties who feel perfectly capable of protecting themselves and their child. Therefore I need another child that will fit the prophecy and he must be born within 29 hours to parents I can control.”

Lily slowly began to back up as Dumbledore rose from behind his desk and held up a small device on a long chain, “I really am sorry my dear,” Dumbledore said as he placed the timeturner around the neck of the pregnant woman.


	4. Severus/Girl!Harry

Severus fondled the breast of the witch riding his cock. Severus now had everything he had ever wanted, fame, power, and a delightfully dark consort that was totally devoted to him. Severus roughly flipped them both and began pounding violently into the Dark Witch as she began to claw his back bloody. After a particularly powerful thrust both of them orgasmed and he collapsed on top of her and felt himself drift toward sleep. Rolling off Harry he thought he was right for believing as a child he could gain everything from potions instead of silly wand waving and incantations.


	5. Severus/Harry Oral Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blowjobs

Severus had always heard the back room whispers and outlandish tales, but in the back of his mind had never truly believed them possible. 

Here he was though, using one of his arms to brace himself against a wall while all nine inches of his fully engorged cock regularly disappearing down the throat of a blissful Harry Potter.

“Take it all you slut,” Severus said using one hand to guide the dark head between his legs. 

Really, if he had realized when the boy was a student that he had no gag reflex he would have been a bit nicer.


	6. Severus/Harry crossdressing

Severus just stared at the body that now rested on his bed, not quite sure what to make of the whole situation. His perfect woman, wasn’t even a woman. If that wasn’t bad enough, she turned out to be a cross-dressing Harry Potter. The woman that had been keeping company with him and giving him mind-blowing fellatio for seven months was the most hunted man in all of Britain. 

Voldemort would reward him beyond his wildest dreams if he turned him over. That was the kicker though, that ‘if.’ If he turned Potter over to the Dark Lord he might get more power within the Death Eaters, but there would be no more sex. Severus was quite aware of both his looks and temperament and knew that the odds of him attracting a comely young lover again were against him.

“Well, only one thing to do then” Severus thought as he began stripping out of his clothes. First thing in the morning he was going to have to pick up books on gay sex, in the meantime he would simply sit back and let the young woman, no man, put his mouth to good use.


End file.
